Turned into a Human
by xionkun
Summary: Spyro and Hunter get turned into humans by Bianca. And the poor things have to figure out how to get back into a their animal forms. Only a few problems, turns out Spyro's actually a cute girl. And it turns out that Hunter is really attractive guy.


"Spyro... I'm sorry but there's no way you can go back..." Bianca, a tall, blonde rabbit sorceress told me.

"W-What?" I practically screeched. "Hunter can go back to normal!" I yelled, pointing to the cheetah sitting in the corner. "So why can't I? Let me go back! I want to be a dragon again! I hate being human!" I cried, tears filling my eyes as Bianca stared at me with sympathetic blue gaze. "I want to have my horns back. I want to be able to have protective scales instead of this flimsy human flesh. I want to be a dragon again!" I pleaded to her, dropping to my knees and clutching the bottom of her cloak. "Please Bianca... please..."

"I'm sorry, Spyro." She sighed, looking away in shamefulness. "I know I did this to you. And I shouldn't have. You're just a kid who wanted some fun... and now look what I did to you..." She started to tear up too. I could feel her shaking as I clung to her as if my life depended on it.

In the mean time. My friend Hunter was just sitting there, watching his best friend, look like a complete fool. A pitiful fool. With no way to go back to normal. His best friend, me, Spyro, was stuck in this human body forever.

~X~

My name is Spyro. I'm a purple dragon. Just to describe myself, I have golden spikes going down my back and two big yellow horns on my head. I'm quite small actually, only sixteen, but that helps with some missions I need to accomplish. I don't know how to fly yet, even though I have two red-orange wings on my back. I can only glide and hover. I have a yellow armored stomach and very sharp nails. I love to hang out with my best friend, Hunter. I will admit I'm a bit cocky when it comes to defeating my enemies, and sometimes that gets me wound up in a big load of trouble... as you can see.

I didn't do anything bad. I was just wandering around Sunrise Springs with my friend, Hunter. Let me describe Hunter to you. He's a tall cheetah and he stands on his hind legs. He's a light orange color everywhere, except his stomach and paws. His little brownish black dots seem to shimmer in the sunlight as he walks. His fur is a bit rough, but it's just easier for us to fight. He gets very clumsy and trips over me quite a bit. See now, he is an extremely skilled archer. He loves to hunt, such as his name implies. He also loves to challenge me to skateboarding competitions, where I usually beat his sorry ass. He is seventeen and has that sort of skater boy tone in his voice. It's rough and laidback, like he's been a teenager his whole life. He never gets mad, unless you do a certain thing to him, that of which I won't even try to explain.

So I was walking around with Hunter and we were going to visit my dear kangaroo friend, Sheila. She's a beautiful brown Kangaroo, with big green eyes. But when we went to her hut, there was a note that said, "To anyone who wants to visit, I went on a trip to the other worlds, won't be back for a while. Love, Sheila." I looked up at Hunter with a sigh. "Aww~ I haven't seen Sheila for half a year! I miss her!" I growled, kicking the ground, with one of my sharp claws.

Hunter looked down at me. "Hey, how about we go to the pond? We can have a swimming competition, unless you're too much of a dragon egg!" He teased.

"Oh! You totally asked for it!" I started to run straight for the pond. See, the Sunrise Springs is a magical place, I guess you could call it. Fairies, tikis, seals, and kangaroos live here. The ground is green and lush and there's a little river that goes from the hidden cave all the way to the bottom of the hills in the little pool. Then, there's a little forest that has a lot of secrets hidden within. The bark of the trees are white and the darkness makes you wonder, what lives here? After you get out of the forest, there is the tiki home. It's very small and looks shabby, but that's just the outside. And just on the right of the tiki house is the amazing, deep, clear pond. In the middle of the pond is the seal house, nice and big. But the pond is what Hunter and I went there for. It was always sunrise there, hence the name Sunrise Springs.

Hunter and I started to go into the forest when I heard... a small voice. "Oh Hunter, oh Spyro~!" I heard. I quickly turned around only to see Bianca walking out from behind a tree. Her blonde fur looked so soft and her icy blue eyes looked down right on me. She had on her magenta and red cloak. The one she always wears whenever she wants to do something weird with her magic skills.

"Waddya want, chick?" Hunter growled. He never did like Bianca. She always ticked him off. I could see his hands go into small fists.

Bianca giggled, I just wanna do some little tricks on Spyro. He's been my main target. But with him always disappearing to different worlds, I couldn't catch up." She made a pouty face at Hunter and then looked at me.

"Stop being a freak and just go home. Okay? Spyro doesn't want to be any part of your sick games. He's too busy. Going swimming with me! A swimming competition, to be exact!" Hunter practically yelled. Like I said earlier, he doesn't anger easily... so this was going to be very bad for Bianca if she didn't stop.

"A freak?" Bianca screamed. "Did you just call me a freak?" Her cool blue eyes suddenly became an icy fire. "I'll show you a freak!" She threw her hands forward and out of nowhere an extremely rough wind came by and knocked both Hunter and myself over.

"Ow!"

"What the hell?"

"I think I broke my tail."

"What happened to my horns?"

I realized that I had landed on my back, so I rolled over onto my paws to glare at Bianca... only... I didn't have paws anymore. I had human hands. And human legs... The only things I had that weren't human were my tail and wings. Ignoring Hunter's moans of agonizing pain, I quickly crawled over to the edge of the pond and looked in. The sight made me gasp. I was a beautiful female human. My hair was wavy and draped over my shoulders. It was a golden blonde with strips of purple here and there. My skin was a soothing pale color as my eyes were a soft lavender. I couldn't believe I was looking at myself. I didn't dare stand up on two legs, I didn't know how.

Suddenly a male human came up from behind me. "Whoa! Spyro... is that you?" He took my hand and helped me up on shaky legs.

"Yes, but who the hell are you?" I covered my mouth as soon as I said that. My voice was... high-pitched. It was girly!

"It's Hunter! I didn't know you were a girl... You never told me!" He said, his voice thick with concern.

"Y-You never- whoa!" My legs gave out. As I almost fell, Hunter grabbed me from around the waist and held me up. "- never asked..." I said, looking at him in the ponds reflection. He was slightly tanned and had orangey-blonde hair with brownish-black dots in it, shimmering in the light. He was tall and slender, but rather muscular, holding onto me tightly so I wouldn't fall down. He wore a certain white shirt with orange and white sport shorts. His deep blue eyes seemed to lock in with mine as I gazed at the reflection of my unrecognizable friend. He slightly squeezed my hips, sending chills up my spine. I looked at myself in the pond once again. A nice purple dress that was rather short but cute also. Like a little girl. I blushed with embarrassment and kept on looking. I saw a cute, golden ribbon in my hair and my shoes were extremely white. My nails were rather long, but a silver white color.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you make a cute girl?" Hunter teased, blowing soft wisps of wind on my ear.

I shivered and pushed him away. "S-Stop..." I murmured. But that was a mistake on my part. As soon as I pushed him away, I was putting pressure on my legs, making them shaky and unstable. "G-Gah!" I stood there for a couple minutes, scared to move an inch. Scared of falling again.

"Spyro, I can.."

"No, I got this."

"Really, let me help you."

"I said no..." I took one single step forward. Didn't fall. So far, so good.

"I want to help yo-"

"How do you like being human?" I heard Bianca ask, rudely.

"Shut up, Bianca, I'm so gonna get you back!" I looked around, but didn't see her. "D-Damn it..." I kept on walking, ignoring the annoying rabbit-girl's voice, and trying my hardest to make it to my best friend.

"I'll let you be like that for the rest of the day. I'll let you stay a freak!" She cheered, then her voice faded out. And I felt tears fill my eyes.

"A freak?" I could feel my legs tremble and eventually I fell onto my knees. "A freak..." Tears were filled up to the brim and finally, they came pouring out. "Hunter... I'm a freak..." I cried.

All Hunter did was watch his best friend, look like a complete fool. A pitiful fool. With no way to stop her tears from coming out.

~X~

Hunter had finally taught me how to walk, climb, jump, and even how to fly. Since I still had my wings, they came to great use when my legs gave out on me. I would flap as hard as possible and when I feel my feet no longer touching grass I stop... and land perfectly, giving my legs a fresh start. I didn't have any use for my tail as a human, even though it was still a dragon tail, and still very well connected to me.

Honestly, as the day went on... Hunter seemed more and more attractive to me. And he was being so kind and gentle whenever I messed up at human things. He seemed to know more than me and he even taught me how to swim in a human body. And after drying off in the sun, we went walking through the forest to get back to the little pool of water, created by the small river. As soon as we saw Sheila's hut, I flew up to the roof, helping Hunter up as well and just sat there, gazing at the sunrise.

"Hunter... how much do you like me?" I asked, looking at him. He didn't turn his face to look at me. He just kept on looking at the sunrise, his face slowly glowing a faded red.

"I guess, more and more everyday." He then looked at me and smiled.

In all the excitement I attacked him in a hug, knocking us both off the roof. As quickly as possible I grabbed onto Hunter's arms and flapped my wings, harder than ever before as we barely made it from splatting into the stone steps of Sheila's hut. As soon as we both stood on our feet, Hunter used one arm and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me towards him.

_'I-Is he going to...' _I pushed that thought out of my head._ 'No way. Maybe Sheila... but not me...' _

Hunter lifted my head and looked into my eyes. His deep blue eyes sucked me in. His skin was so warm. His smile was so comforting it sent chills throughout my body... my human body. A freak body.

"Hunter I-" I was cut off when the cheetah boy kissed me passionately on the lips. But just as quickly as it happened, it ended.

"You're not a freak." He whispered into my ear.

I clung to him like there was no tomorrow. I clung to him. And all He could do was watch his best friend, look like a complete fool. A pitiful fool. With no way to stop herself from falling in love with him.

~X~

Bianca left me to cry on the floor as Hunter watched. Bianca had disappeared, while I sat there and bawled my eyes out like a sick baby. Hunter walked up to me and hugged me. His animal body embracing my human one. But I didn't want to be human. I wanted to be a dragon again. So Hunter told me of this dragon far off in another world that could grant any wish possible. And even now, as you read this, I'm on my way to find this dragon. Bianca and Hunter at my side. I'm leaving Sunrise Springs as a human... but I'll come back a dragon!


End file.
